Where My Demons Hide
by thenoblehouseofblack
Summary: Post S4 Finale. Emma is the new Dark One, and must face the demons she's been hiding inside her whole life. Meanwhile, her family, friends and a certain pirate must find a way to save her, which means they must find Merlin and convince him to help. The fairy tale characters must go on their most difficult mission yet: as they try to bring Emma back from the darkness within.
1. Operation Swan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Once Upon a time, or any of the characters. I'm just playing with their universe.**

 **A/N: the italics parts will be flashbacks.**

 **Okay now new Captain Swan story post season 4 finale! Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not! Thanks :)**

* * *

"She has to be somewhere!" Hook said in exasperation, slamming his hook into the table. He was going mental.

They couldn't find her. It had been weeks and they had searched the entire town, but they had yet to locate Emma Swan. Currently, they were circled in Mary Margaret and David's apartment, watching as Regina tried to locate her again with magic. Unfortunately, her magic had failed, again. Wherever she was, they weren't going to find with her a location spell.

"Easy, Hook," David said, trying to calm the pirate. He was just as anxious to find his daughter, but he knew they had to keep a calm head about it. "We'll find her."

"Unless she doesn't want to be found," Regina said slowly.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Hook glared at the woman. "Of course she wants to be found. It's bloody Emma."

"No, it's not," Regina looked at the pirate. "She's the Dark One now. It's not what you want to hear, trust me I know, but we have to face the possibility that her new magic is blocking us."

"How is that possible?" Snow exchanged a look with her husband. "Can she really do that?"

"It's possible," she said. "She's the savior, her magic was different already. Combined with the magic of the Dark One, there's no telling what she'll be able to do."

"Aye, she might be the Dark One, but she's still Emma," Hook shook his head. "She'd want our help. We have to find her."

David put his hand on the pirate's shoulder. Theirs was a strange friendship, as David was the father of Hook's love. But circumstance and several battles alongside each other had proven stronger than David's paternal instinct to kick the pirate's ass often. After all, Hook had saved his daughter more times than he could say now. Now, they were united in their cause to save Emma, someone they both loved dearly. David knew the pirate would do anything for her, even give his life as he had proved before. "We'll bring her home, somehow."

"But we aren't going to be able to use magic to do it," Henry said. They had all been a little iffy about letting him join them, wanting to protect him. But after many arguments and failed attempts to keep him away, they had agreed he could help. After all, he had saved them all in the old Author's reality. But more importantly, they weren't be able to keep him away, as it was his mom in danger.

"Then, what are we to do now?" Robin said, speaking for the first time.

They were quiet for a moment, thinking. Though they had all dealt with the Dark One before, they didn't know how to save her without the dagger, and that would require the darkness to enter one of them. Regardless, the dagger had disappeared right along with Emma, and they had no way to track it.

"We do what the Apprentice said," Henry said. "We focus on finding Merlin."

"But what could he do if we don't know where Emma is?" Snow asked.

"Actually, Henry has a point," Regina said slowly. "Merlin is powerful, much more powerful than me. He might be able to find her, and we already know he's the only one who can defeat the darkness. It might be a good idea to find him first, just in case." She didn't add aloud that the just in case was in the chance that Emma had been too consumed by the darkness and tried to kill them. But she didn't need to. She knew from the look on their faces that they were fearing the same thing.

"We don't know where he is anymore than we do Emma," David reminded them. They had been trying to find the Sorcerer as well, but he was cloaking himself. So far, just like with Emma, it had been in vain.

"Maybe not, but we know where to start," Regina said.

* * *

" _Your majesty," King Arthur bowed his head as_

 _Regina walked in, dressed in a tight red dress. "To what do we owe this honor?"_

 _"Arthur," the Evil Queen smirked. The realm of Camelot was no friend to her kingdom, of that she was sure. She knew King Arthur would sooner have Snow White on her throne, and had heard rumors that he offered the girl sanctuary should she make it to his land. Unfortunately for her and most fortune for him, these were still just rumors, though she had no qualm about their truth. Still, his kingdom wasn't powerful enough to overthrow her. "I am in need of more Knights, your Knights to be_ exact."

 _The King's eyes hardened briefly, before he turned jovial again, laughing aloud. They might not be powerful enough to defeat her, but they would fight to the last knight should she bring a war to their borders. "Alas, I am afraid I cannot help you there, my queen," he said calmly. "My Knights would never serve you, as I know you know."_

 _She smiled sardonically at him. "I can always force them, but I figured I would ask first, in case you could be convinced to see reason."_

 _The Knights immediately flocked to their King, seeing the threat. "We will never serve you," Percival said, his sword drawn toward her, repeating his king's words._

 _With a wave of her hand, the Knights were thrown back, leaving her path to Arthur clear. She moved closer, her hand raised. "I'll ask nicely one more time."_

 _"And my answer will still remain the same," he said, no fear in his eyes._

 _She had to admit, she quite admired the king of Camelot for his courage. Not many would stand before her as bravely as he did, knowing what she could do. "Oh well, it was worth a try," she smirked and thrust her hand into his chest, gripping his heart. "It would have been better for me, and you, if you had agreed. No matter, I can still bend you to see my way."_

 _He gasped at the intrusion, feeling her hand in him, enclosing around his heart._

 _She started to pull it out, but was suddenly thrown back across the room, without his heart. Her own soldiers rushed to their queen's side as she slowly got up. A new man stood in front of the king now, facing her. "Great, Merlin," she said, her voice not shaking though she was suddenly afraid. That was not easy to do, frightening her. There were few who could defeat her. Unfortunately, Merlin was one of them. She had heard he was no longer here, choosing to remain in peace with his Lady of the Lake instead of interfering any longer with the workings of men. She would not have come if she knew._

 _"Regina," he greeted. "You should not have come here."_

 _"I was not aware you would be here," she said truthfully._

 _"I was not," he said. "However, my eye is never far from this realm, just as it will never now be far from yours."_

 _"I_ _thought you didn't interfere with the daily life of this realms any longer," she said coldly, not liking that he'd be watching her. "Wasn't that so last millennia?"_

 _"I do not. What happens in these realms is no longer my duty," he said, calmly. "I will continue to remain indifferent to you, Regina, should you choose to leave now. However, if you should try to bring your war with Snow White to Camelot, I will step in."_

 _She was quiet for a moment. She knew that could now happen. He could kill her in seconds, and they both knew it. "Fine," she conceded finally, her voice cold and deadly. "Your precious Arthur and Camelot are safe, for now."_

 _"Then leave now, Witch Queen, and do not return." He disappeared in a poof of white smoke, though it made no difference. She knew he could be back just as quickly as he had before._

 _"Your majesty," Arthur said, bowing slightly. It was a clear dismissal. "Lancelot will lead you to the gates."_

 _She was fuming as she started following the Knight. He was Arthur's favorite, she had heard. He had favored him long before he was King._

 _"Lancelot," a woman met them in the hall, a gentle smile on her lips until she saw who was behind them. "Your majesty." She curtsied._

 _"My Queen Guinevere," Lancelot bowed. "Perhaps you should enter the Great Hall, your Majesty."_

 _"Of course," she said quickly. It was clear they were friends, though being just friends was not what either wanted, even if they couldn't. Guinevere was married to Arthur, Queen of this land, and Lancelot was too honorable to betray his King._

 _Regina was not so blind as to not see that. A brilliant thought struck her, an evil smile coming to her lips. She waved her hands subtly at the pair before Guinevere left them. Both froze for a second, looking at each other before Lancelot shook his head and led Regina on. Perhaps she could not make Camelot fall due to that infuriating Merlin, but someone else could, or rather something. Magic could not force love, of course, but it could rather help it along. She smirked as she entered her carriage to return to her castle. Camelot would fall at the hands of a woman after all._

* * *

"I want to save my mom," Henry said stubbornly. "I have to go with you."

It had been decided that half their number would go to Camelot and search out Merlin while the other half remained here, looking for Emma. After much debate, it was decided David and Robin would journey to Camelot. David was the first choice as he knew his way around that world and with a sword. He had asked Hook, whom he had come to trust to guard his back, but they all agreed Hook would be better served here, where his love with Emma could help more. He was torn with this, knowing he was just as determined to go find Merlin and bring him back quickly to save her. But in the end, he agreed it was better for him to stay here, with her.

Mary Margaret wanted to go as well, but they agreed it was best if one of Emma's parents remained here in case they found her. And Regina would not be welcome in Camelot. Besides, with Rumplestiltskin out of commission in the magic induced coma, she was the only one with enough magic left. They had decided Henry too would stay, but he was finding difficulty accepting this decision.

"We know, lad," Hook said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "That's why you need to be here, to help your mum."

"It's too dangerous, Henry," Regina said firmly. She'd be damned if Henry went and got hurt.

"Any more dangerous than going against a new Dark One?" he snapped. "She could attack me."

"Henry, your mom wouldn't attack you," Snow said hurriedly.

"You don't know that," he reminded her, though he believed she was right. When Rumplestiltskin became the Dark One, he still loved his son, Baelfire. But he wasn't about to remind them of that when he saw the doubt on their faces.

"Henry, you're the person who's most likely to get to her," David said gently.

"I thought that's why Hook was staying," he said stubbornly. "He's her true love after all."

Hook smirked at that, and David glared at him. Sure, David was thankful to the pirate for all he'd done and trusted him, but that was still his daughter after all.

"Emma broke the first curse with her love for you," Snow said, ignoring the two men. "That's not something we should ignore. Besides, it might take both of you, her true loves to save her." She was much more open to the thought of her daughter's true love being the pirate. She knew the power of true love, and she had seen the two together. Emma had been happy, and that was enough for her.

Henry slumped at that, not knowing how to argue it. But then, an idea came to him, and he straightened up smirking. He saw his mom's eyes narrow suspiciously as she recognized he look on his face. "How are you going to get to Camelot?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

The adults exchanged a look. They weren't sure about that. There were no portals here, and without a curse, it was impossible to travel back to the Enchanted Forest.

"We'll figure something out," Regina said.

"No you won't," Henry said confidently. "Because there is no way for you to travel. But there is for me." He saw from his mother's face that she had figured it out. He pulled out the pen the Sorcerer had given him to let the others in on his plan. "So you need me, I'd say."

He smirked triumphantly as their faces fell, stumped by a teenager. "Operation Swan is a a go.

* * *

 **chapter 1 complete :) what** **do you think? Should I continue? This is of course a captain swan story but I'm thinking if I do continue it, it'll also have a lot of stuff about Emma confronting the demons she has inside. I agree with Jennifer Morrison in her interview at FT3: this will be a chance for Emma to face those demons, which otherwise she might not have. Anyways let me know what you think please :)**


	2. Faith in True Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the universe of once upon a time.**

 **A/N: thanks for the encouragement to continue this! I think I'm going to have fun with this one! I've never written Evil!Emma before muahaha anyways hope you enjoy this chapter :) let me know what you think!**

It was sunset in Camelot when they arrived. It had still been a battle to get the others to agree with his plan, that he get to go as well. But since they weren't eager to curse them to the Enchanted Forest, and Hook's ship couldn't travel the realms without a portal, there was no other option. Regina, who had argued the loudest against it, had finally relented as well. And so, Charming, Robin and Henry walked through the door Henry had drawn with the Author's quill together.

"We should find shelter for the night," Robin suggested to the others. "We won't make it to the castle by nightfall."

Henry looked ready to protest, eager to start their quest, but was quieted when David put a hand on Henry's shoulder. Unlike his grandson, David knew the dangers this realm held at night. The magical folk that resided here were not as friendly as the stories told. "There's an inn not too far from here if I remember correctly," he looked around. "It's just outside the citadel."

Robin agreed and they set off. "We'll get this done tomorrow, Henry," David promised as they walked off in the direction David remembered the inn was.

"I know," he said. "I just hope we can find him."

"We will," David said. "Regina was right. Merlin may not interfere in the realms anymore, but Camelot was always close to his heart. He will be watching it, wherever he is. Hopefully Arthur will know a way to contact him."

"Do you think he'll actually help?" Robin asked. "From what I've heard of the sorcerer, there's very few things that could entice him to act."

"I hope so." David looked at Henry for a moment. That was one of the reasons he had asked Hook to accompany him originally and had secretly been glad Henry had made the journey with them. Robin was right, of course. There was very few things that could spark interest in the old sorcerer these days. He had long since retreated from the affairs of the realm. But true love, he remembered, had the strongest possibility of working. He had seen it.

* * *

" _Why have you come here, farmer?" Merlin asked, appearing sitting in the chair by the desk. David had come to seek the sorcerer's help, and while they waited for a reply to Arthur's missive, he had been given every hospitality. Only a handful knew of David's true parentage, and Arthur was not one of them._

 _He was not surprised to see Merlin knew. He looked younger than David had suspected, not as old and grey as the stories told. He didn't look much older than Arthur in fact._

 _"I was told I would be able to contact you from this realm," David said. He had come almost immediately after they had learned of the curse Regina was planning on casting. It was Lancelot who had told him of this, that Merlin was never far from Camelot._

 _"Only if I wished to respond," the sorcerer said softly. "What is it you want?"_

 _"Regina, she's going to cast a curse," David said hurriedly. He had to convince Merlin to help them._

 _"I am aware of what the Witch Queen has planned," he said._

" _Please, you must know of some way we can stop her," he implored._

 _Merlin looked at him for a long time, and then looked behind his shoulder. David could see he was looking past the wall behind him, further than this castle or this realm or even this time. "I cannot help you," Merlin said quietly._

 _"There must be something you can do!" David said beseechingly. "They say you're the most powerful sorcerer to ever live!"_

 _"I cannot help you," he repeated._

 _"What about Camelot?" David demanded. "You'd let this realm you've protected for so long fall?"_

 _"Camelot will be protected," he said simply._

 _This angered David. "So you'll protect them but you cannot help us? You have the power to do something and you can't be bothered enough to use it besides on this little castle?"_

 _David was thrown back as Merlin stood, his power flowing freely from him as powerful as the strongest winds. "Do not speak to me as such, farmer! You do not know the risk of what you ask me to do. It is not a decision I have come to lightly."_

 _David got himself up right, before he spoke again. Merlin was right, he didn't know. Still, there had to be something he could do! This was his wife and child that were at risk. He had to do anything he could to protect them. "Please, there must be some way you can help us," he begged the sorcerer. "I cannot lose my wife and child."_

 _Merlin's face turned contemplative at that. A realization came to his eyes. "You would give your life for them, for your love for them."_

 _"In a heartbeat," David said without hesitation._

 _Merlin was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I cannot stop this curse. The consequences of intervening with fate would be astronomical. I can shield Camelot because it is not the object of this curse, it will not bear the brunt of it."_

 _"But there is something you can do?" David asked again._

 _"Go now, farmer," Merlin said quietly. "Return to your realm. Seek out the blue fairy. That is all I can do."_

 _"She'll be able to help?" David asked eagerly._

 _"Yes," he said with finality. "I will instruct her in how."_

 _David nodded and quickly went to gather his things. "Thank you," he said in earnest. This was what he had come for, and he was glad to have gotten it. Perhaps he could save his wife and daughter now._

 _"Do not thank me, farmer," Merlin said. "It is not a pretty fate you will be subjected to. However, true love is a force stronger than even I. It is what has compelled me to help you, and it is what will save you in the end." And with a poof of white smoke, the sorcerer disappeared._

* * *

"Are we sure she didn't go out of town?" Mary Margaret asked as she rocked Neal.

"I don't believe she has," Regina said. "This is a land without magic, save for our little town. Even as the savior, she would not be able to use it if she left. She knows that, and I don't think the new magic she's acquired as the Dark One will want that disadvantage."

"She's here somewhere," Hook said. "We just can't give up. We'll find her."

Mary Margaret smiled at the conviction she heard in the pirate's voice. Not everyone got a true love story. She was glad her daughter had, even if it was with the last person she would have suspected. Still, she could see how much the pirate loved her daughter, and it filled her with such joy. Emma deserved that happiness that only true love could bring, greater than any other happiness. It was pure and whole. She felt it with Charming everyday, and she was glad her daughter could feel it too.

Regina stood, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I should head home," she said, gathering her things. "It's getting late."

"Okay, should we meet here again, tomorrow?" Mary Margaret stood with Neal still in her arms. She placed the sleeping baby in his crib and turned to the other woman.

"I suppose we will have to," she said. "Is it just me or did my curse bring us one catastrophe after another? I don't remember the last time we had a peaceful moment."

"Oh, we had our fair share of catastrophe back in the Enchanted Forest, Regina," Mary Margaret reminded her with a smile.

"That's true," Regina smirked, and with that, turned to leave.

However, she did not get far, because the door flew open in a gust of wind.

"Emma," Hook breathed in relief when he saw her. She looked as beautiful as always. The dagger had turned Rumplestiltskin green and leathery. But it made Emma look ethereal. They all knew immediately that Regina had been right. Emma had been blocking them from finding her. They could feel her power now, it was raw and strong.

"Emma, you're home," her mother started to rush forward to hug her daughter but she was thrown back.

"Where is he?" Emma demanded.

"Who, love?" Hook asked, taking a cautious step forward.

"Henry," Emma snapped. She didn't look at Hook though, as if deliberately.

"He's not here right now," Regina said slowly.

"I can't sense him," Emma said, her rage turning fully on Regina. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, Emma," Mary Margaret said quickly. "He's okay, he's with David and Robin. He's safe."

"Where is he?" she demanded again.

"He's in Camelot," Regina told her. "He'll be back soon."

The rage was evident on Emma's face. The loft began to shake. "Why?"

"He wanted to go to find-," Mary Margaret started, trying to keep upright.

"To find more magical ink for his storybook," Regina said quickly over her. She was watching Emma closely, possibly seeing more than the others. She was not blinded by their love for her. Emma had changed. It was clear to see it in her eyes. They had to be cautious at what they told her until they knew she even wanted to be changed.

"Bring him back. Now."

"I would, but I can't," she said. "He's the only one who can still transport through the realms."

"Your boy is safe with your father and Robin," Hook took another step towards her. "Let's talk about this calmly, shall we, love?"

Emma backed away, finally looking at him. "Don't touch me. I know what you're doing. Still believe true love will fix everything, Hook, don't you?"

Hook cringed at the use of his moniker from her lips. She hadn't called him that for a long time. She had seen behind the name to the man he was, Killian.

"Aye," he said. "You told me you loved me before you took the darkness."

"I lied," Emma said coldly.

Hook cringed. "No you didn't. I know you didn't. You loved me then and you love me now. And that love can save you now, Emma. Please let us try."

"Emma, please, let us help you," Mary Margaret said beseechingly.

"I don't need your help!" Emma shouted. "You're all fools. Don't you remember what Gold said? He needed me to be dark. Because I was your savior." Her voice was laced with venom. "Your happiness is dependent on me. You really don't want to piss me off. Or we'll be finding out just how dark everyone in Storybrooke's happy endings can get."

"This isn't you, love," Hook said quietly. "Fight it. Fight the darkness."

She ignored him. "Bring back Henry safe and alive or you'll find out just how me this is."

And then she disappeared.

* * *

 **Next chapter: a better look inside Emma's mind ;)**


	3. The Heart of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of once upon a time.**

 **A/n: New chapter! I was excited to write dark!emma and her thought process! Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought :)**

Emma was furious. Henry was gone. She had felt it the moment he left this realm, her heart clenching in pain at his departure. She had known he was safe since she had fled the street with the darkness in her, casting a spell to make sure she did. After all, she still loved him. The darkness had pulled and prodded at her, filling her being and heart, but it had not been able to snuff out the love she felt for her son. And for Hook. Of course, the darkness had seen both as a threat. True love would defeat it, as it had in Rumplestiltiskin. That was really what had started to blacken his heart. The darkness had chosen to stop protecting his heart from it. He was weak after he met Belle, and the darkness would not make that mistake in Emma Swan.

Emma had fought it as hard as she could, but all it did was remind her what would happen if they were successful. The darkness would kill her and leave again, corrupting another and another until the world was filled with it. She couldn't let that happen, so in the end, she gave in. Better to have the darkness in her than in someone who could not keep it at the very least reigned in. She had shuddered to think what would happen if it took over Regina. Still, it consumed her now, making its way into her heart. She was the Dark One, and it was not going to be easy to separate them, not when her magic as the savior made her stronger than even Gold had been.

This was the reason she had hidden all these weeks from them. She couldn't see Henry, couldn't see Hook. They would start to break the hold the darkness had on her, and it would extract its revenge. She had taken the darkness in to save everyone she cared about, and she was going to be damned if she let a weak moment undo all her work. But then Henry had been taken, and she had had to go. Seeing Hook had been hard. She had tried not to look at him, focusing instead on Regina and her mother. And then she had lied to him, told him she didn't love him. That was hard, looking at him, loving him, and saying she didn't. But she knew she had to. She had to stop him from trying to save her. Unless... Unless there was a way to make sure he did.

She couldn't have Henry, because she knew she would never be able to turn him. But Hook had been a villain once. He had been filled with darkness. But now, he loved her. She felt it in his every touch, every kiss, every look. She felt it being in the same room as him. He would do anything for her. And if she did this, she could have him. She wouldn't have to worry about what would happen if he tried to change her. Because he'd be like her. He'd love her and she'd love him, free of inhibitions, of rules and guidelines, free of prying eyes and silent judgments. She just had to bring that darkness or again.

She smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. For the first time she since had taken the darkness within, she felt hope.

* * *

Hook stood on the dock, staring out longingly at the sea. It would be so easy to just get on his ship and leave, travel the world, see this land without magic. Once upon a time, Hook would have done just that. He had never been the hero, not until he met Emma Swan. But she brought out the best in him, the part of him that he kept locked away deep within. For centuries, darkness had reigned in his heart, the only force he knew. That is, until it had been driven or by Emma. Now, she was in his every breath, his every thought, his every dream. She was his breath of fresh air. And somehow, he would save her. He just wasn't sure how yet.

"One of these days, I've got to stop chasing this woman," he said to himself. It was a phrase he had said quite often since he met her. But he knew it would never happen. He loved her with his heart and soul. He would follow her anywhere, to the ends of the earth of back through any and all realms, including hell itself.

"I thought I'd find you here," Mary Margaret appeared next to him. He hadn't noticed her approaching.

"I needed to clear my head," he said, looking at her. "Where's the lad?"

"Regina is watching him," she said.

"That's good, she'll protect him," he nodded. "Any lead on where she might have gone?"

"Regina is still trying but nothing yet," Mary Margaret said sadly. "At least we know now that she's here, she's just cloaking her location from us for some reason."

"I think I've figured that out actually," he said. "I've been thinking about it since I came out here. I think she's doing it to protect us, in a Swan demented way."

Mary Margaret waited for him to explain.

"Emma took the darkness in her to protect the town, didn't she? She's not going to risk us taking the bloody thing out of her so it can take over Regina," he said. "She doesn't know how close we are to find a way to rid the world of the darkness altogether. Or that your husband and Henry had gone to brig Merlin back. So until we have the sorcerer here to defeat the darkness, she's not going to come to us where we can use the power of true love, yeah?"

"You believe she was lying," Mary Margaret smiled slightly.

"I know that woman. I know she loves me, even when she was too bloody stubborn to admit it even to herself," he said firmly. He wondered if Mary Margaret believed it too, but he didn't ask.

"I believe it too," she told him anyway. "I know my daughter, and I think you're right."

"We won't find her until she wants to be found," he said. "Hopefully, the boy and the others can find Merlin and bring him back quickly. Then we can end this bloody thing and Emma can come home."

"David will find him," Mary Margaret said, no doubt in her voice. "And if he can't convince him, I know Henry will."

"Aye," he smirked slightly. "That boy is as stubborn as his mother when he wants something, both of them. I just hope they return soon, before Emma does something she'll regret."

* * *

"Do my eyes fool me?" King Arthur leaned forward in his chair. "That could not be King James that walks into my court!"

"I go by David now," David smiled at his old friend. "Don't worry, Arthur, you don't need glasses quite yet."

"How could this be?" the King stood, grinning as he walked towards the group. "I was told the curse took you to another realm."

David looked at Henry for a split second, wondering how much he should divulge. Arthur was a friend to him and Snow, but he knew better than anyone that allegiances could change. It had been too many years to blindly trust his once friend. "It's complicated," he said finally.

"No matter," Arthur waved this off. "Why don't you introduce your companions?"

"This is my grandson Henry, and this is Robin Hood," David explained. "Henry, Robin, this is King Arthur."

"It is an honor, your majesty," Robin bowed.

Henry grinned. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"And I you, my young friend," Arthur smiled, confusion on his face. "Grandson? You are not older than I, David, and I know I am not quite near the age for grandchildren."

"It's complicated," David said again with a smile. "We've been under the curse a long time."

"And yet you look no older than you did last I saw you. This must be the magic of curse, I presume?" David nodded. "Fortune favored you there. Come, let us sit and you can tell me what brings you back to Camelot."

They were ushered to a round table, and sat down around it. The Knights of the Round Table too sat aside their King. "I know we're here for a reason, but this is so cool," Henry said quietly to David, looking around mesmerized. "This is the round table."

David smiled at his grandson. "I wish we had more time to show you the kingdom. It's something to see."

"After we fix everything with my mom, I'm definitely coming back," Henry gripped his quill in his pocket. As the Author, he had the ability to travel through every realm, and he was definitely going to use it.

"So, what brings you back to the realm, David?" King Arthur said, bringing their attention back at hand.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social visit, Arthur," David said. "We're here to find Merlin."

The King of Camelot's face turned sad. "Alas, that is the one thing I cannot help you with. Merlin has not been here in many years, I'm afraid to say."

"You must know of some way to contact him though, your majesty," Henry said hurriedly. They needed to find Merlin and fast. His mom's life depended on it.

"I can send him a missive," Arthur said in contemplation. "However, I have sent many a missives these past years, and he has not responded."

"Please, if there's any chance it could reach him," Robin said. "He's the only one who can help us."

Arthur nodded and looked to one of the servant's standing by the table, and asked for some parchment and ink. He began writing as soon as it was brought to him. "And what shall I say is so urgent?" he asked David.

"His apprentice is dead, and sent us to find him concerning the Darkness," David explained. He hesitated for a moment. "It's in my daughter."

Arthur looked up at the man quickly. "The Dark One is your daughter? How did this come to be? What happened to Rumplestiltskin?" He read the look on David's face and let out a laugh. "It's complicated?"

"I'm afraid so," he said with a smirk. "I'll explain it all to you another time, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Arthur smiled as he resumed writing. "I'm sure it's quite the story."

Once he had finished, he handed his folded note to the Knight on his right. "Send then straight away, Percival, if you could."

"Yes, my King," the Knight stood and walked off.

David stared after him. He remembered when that seat had been filled by another, a knight the considered a friend. "I'm not sure if you've heard, but Lancelot was killed."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he regained himself. A hard look passed across his face. "I was not aware, but I do not know why this would be my concern," he said coldly.

"I know he was a close friend to you," David said quietly.

"He was once," Arthur said. "And then he fell in love with my Queen."

"Love is one magic we may never understand," Robin said with a smile.

Arthur nodded, his expression softening. David saw the unspoken grief in his eyes, but knew he should not comment on it. Love wasn't just the connection between two lovers. It was the bond between friends and brothers, as Arthur had considered Lancelot. Whatever he had done, it was not easy to forget a man who had been by your side through thick and thin. It was this love that caused Arthur to simply exile the Knight when the law called for his death.

"How was he killed?" he asked.

"He escaped the curse somehow and Cora killed him to assume his identity," David said. "He died an honorable death I'm told."

Arthur nodded again. "He wouldn't have had it any other way," he said with a sigh. He looked around at his Knights, who looked were visibly thrown at this. Lancelot had been the best of them, favored by Arthur above them all. They could not hate him for it though, as he had saved many of their lives on more than one occasion. Arthur waved at a servant and called for wine to be passed around. "Come, we shall toast the man we remember." He waited until everyone had a goblet. "To Lancelot."

"To Lancelot," everyone changed back and drank deeply. David glared at Henry when he raised his with a look warning him not to even think about it. Henry grinned as he set the cup down.

"I take it Cora was found and killed for her actions?" Arthur said, his voice low and casual. However, it was obvious to see the passion behind his words.

"She is dead," David informed him, though he did not try to explain. It was still a rough subject for Snow.

"Good, then Lancelot is avenged," Arthur nodded. "Now, David, your missive is sent. Care to tell me what has been going on?"

David sighed, looking at Henry to explain. He was the better story teller after all.

"It's a long story," Henry said, leaning forward on the round table.


End file.
